~Stories of the Forgotten~
~Stories of the Forgotten~ Book 1 Created by Moon Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell. "Where am I?... How did I get here?" I said as I opened my eyes barely. I felt blood on my hand and on my side. Not sure of how I got here or for that matter of where and why? Last thing I can remember though was seeing him...... the guy with the short black hair and.... a wolf's tail? I blacked out again. Things weren't like this before, not until I meet them and found out I was one of them too. My name is GhostMoon, I guess you are a bit confused on what's going on? Well let me tell you of what exactly happened so far with my life. It all started on a sunny day, the first day of high school. This was my 3rd year being here at this school. I don't think of it as anything special, just boring old school. There are a couple of cute, hot guys here if that counts as special. I am just a 16 year old girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes. My height isn't important. But if your thinking I'm fat, then shut the hell up. Now then where was I? Oh yeah, the seniors were showing the freshmen around the school. I felt sorry for the seniors dealing with those brats. Freshmen are just as annoying as they were back in middle school. I was talking to my friends when all of a sudden one of the freshmen caught my eye and attention when he was looking at me. Then he walked off to his group again. "Hey, Ghost?.... Ghost!" one of my friends said. I turned my attention back at her. "Yeah what is it?" I asked. "Ugh... figures. Did you even hear what I said? About this upcoming festival for this new school year?" she said. "Um.... yes?" I replied trying to act all innocent like I was paying attention and listening. "Good cause it's in a few weeks. So you better be ready." my friend Kat said. My friends aren't really friends, I just hang out with them and try not to be all shy. By the time I knew it, it was time for us to go home. I walked home instead of letting myself on the bus."I wonder why that freshmen was looking me? Maybe because he is just like the rest of the boys, who just stare at pretty girls wearing skirts or something. No.. why would anyone stare at me? I am not special." I mumbled to myself and held my arms behind my head. I was a few miles away from when I stopped to relax. That's when things got creepy, a crow watched me from the distance when I was sitting down on a park bench. A few minutes later, it spread out it's wings and flew right at me with it's talons out. "Ahh!" I screamed a little and dodged it. Someone then leaped out of no where and sliced the bird in half. I just stood like what the fuck just happened? The person turned to me and had a sword in his hand. In my mind I was telling myself to just run, when the person just answered, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" "Erm... no...I don't think so." I looked at the person. The person looked taller than me and he looked like he just got out of high school. He had dark blue eyes and black hair that spiked up a bit with a yellow strike down it. What's even weird was that he had a cat tail. He actually looked cute but I was still confused and shocked on what just happened. "Well ok then. Cya." He said and leaped on to the park fence and on to a building roof, vanishing. I was too tired and confused on what happened the next few days and I kept on walking home hoping to see that guy again. Nothing happened. It started to rain on Friday. My friend Kat asked if she would like to drive me home. "No thanks I would like to walk again." I said. "Ghost your going to catch a cold but ok don't say I didn't warn you." she turned and walked off to her car. Some how I knew that today would be the day I would find him. I walked in the rain to the park again. My outfit and school books got wet but I don't really care. For about an hour, I thought it would hopeless now to see him here again. That's when I was wrong. I didn't even know it but he was standing right next to me. "Your going to catch a cold, you know that right?" he said looking out at the clouds then he turned his head to me again. My face turned pink and I sneezed. "Come on. I know a place where you can stay." he said and got up and walked off. I quickly followed him. I knew that my parents wouldn't really care cause they work so late. "We are here." he stopped in front of a back alley door of an old hotel place, "You must promise not to tell anyone of this place alright?" "Um... yeah sure. I promise." I said a bit confused. Little did I know of what was in there would change my life forever. He opened the door slowly, at first I thought it's just an old building but when I stepped in... the whole place was like a manishion. "Like it?" the guy said smiling slightly. I wanted to say something but I had no words for it. Then out of no where I heard other voices. "Who is this?" I turned my head to see a shadowy figure sitting on top of the railings. The figured slide down and walked towards me."It's ok, Hidden. It's just the girl who was at the park I told you about." he said. "Hmm...Oh yeah you go to my school." Hidden said. Then more voices came. Three girls walked in. "Aww who is this?!" one of them came running up to me and hugged me tightly. She had light blue hair and rainbow eyes. "Sorry for not intruducing ourselves. I am Ryder, that's Hidden Morgan over there, Nightshade the one hugging you, SolarSky and Crystal." Ryder said pointing each of them to me. "Can we keep her? Please?!" Nightshade begged and looked at everyone. "Does she even know of what we are? How do we know she isn't a spy for the Shadows?" Hidden glared at Ryder. "Shadows?...." I said softly and looked at Ryder. "She will be tested then and yes she knows of what I am at least." Ryder said. "I can go test her right now. If you want me too." Crystal said. "Very well then."he replied. Crystal came up to me and looked at me, "Follow me please." she said and walked off to a room close to the stairs. When I got into the room and sat down where she told me too. The others came in and followed. I got all hooked up to weird wires and got some of my blood taken. Next thing I knew I closed my eyes and was in a dark place with flames burning from everywhere. "Hey um? What's going on?" I asked but answer came. Suddenly a flash of claws scratched my side. I colapsed to the ground and tried to get back up. When I did get back up, something happened to me. My eyes began to flash and I grew long claws, a cat tail and cat ears. Then I vanished into black smoke and appeared behind the creature that clawed me. I grabbed it and threw it across and into some fire pit. I then blacked out from the loose of blood. I woke up back in the room with everyone looking at me so serious. Not sure how long I have been blacked out for. Chapter 2: Say what? "She isn't one of them that's for sure. But she does have dark powers now, that are unknown." Crystal said as she was taking off the wires. "We will need to keep an eye on her then and she will need to learn how to control her power." Ryder said as he looked at Crystal. I didn't know what was going on nor what they were talking about. I closed my eyes again and just layed in that chair. "I can train her when she wakes up again. But that might take a while. In the mean time, I have where to be." SolarSky said to the others. "Since when did the fox have to go and do something?" Hidden smirked at her. "Hey shut up! I have many things to do unlike you dumb wolf!" Solar snapped. "Mhm yeah sure and I have a date with a shadow." Hidden laughed. SolarSky growled at him. "Enough you two, will you ever get a long?" Ryder said. SolarSky ignored Ryder and went out. "As for you, Hidden. For that little comment, you can take the new girl upstairs to one of the rooms to sleep in." Ryder looked at him and crossed his arms. "Hey! Say what now?! Why me?" Hidden complained. "Now Hidden. Don't argue with Ryder." Crystal agreed. "Fine..." Hidden said as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to one of the rooms, he placed me into a bed and then closed the door barely but before he did he looked back at me and glared, "Hmph.... Sleep well I guess." When I finally woke up, I moaned "Erm..." "Easy, your ok now and safe." Ryder looked at me from across the room. I was startled and grabbed the blanket and covered myself. "No need to be afraid." he stepped closer and sat on the side of the bed close to my face. I can tell my face was turning pink when he got so close like this. I just held on to the blanket still but let it down a bit. I didn't know what to say to him, he sounded so kind and gently. "What's your name?" he asked. "Um.... um... it's Ghost... GhostMoon." I replied. "GhostMoon. What a pretty name for a sweet girl." he leaned over closer just inches away from my face, letting his right hand up and stroked my hair. I froze immedatley. Then Nightshade came in. "Hey! She is up!" She walked over to me, with a giant smile. "Mind showing her around and explaining things to her, Nightshade?" Ryder said and got up. "Sure I can. Besides SolarSky isn't back yet so it's ok." she nodded. "Good. I have things to do downstairs, I hope you don't mind, GhostMoon?" Ryder looked back at me. "Uh, yeah it's ok." I said as I got up. "Come on then." Nightshade grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. I thought to myself surely she must be 12 years and he is 17. "And this is the kitchen, we get lots of food and snacks." Nightshade said and handed me a cupcake. "Wow! I can't believe that you have so much! And I love cupcakes! Thank you." I said as I took a bite out of the cupcake. "Well look who is here?" SolarSky said leaning against the kitchen door. "Hey, Solar! Your back!" Nightshade ran up to her and hugged. Solar hugged back and then looked at me, "Ready for training?" she smiled. "Um... training?" I said nerviously and curious. We all went in a room with all this cool weapons, fighting arena and more. "We are going to first fight. You against Hidden first then it goes up to the last person which will be me. Hidden isn't weak but I just choice him first for this." Solar pointed to Hidden and then the arena. "Hidden, get in the arena." she said. "Alright, I need something else to do anyways." Hidden got on one side of the cage and then me on the other. "Wait what do I do?!" I turned to Solar. Everyone came to watch. "Say what?! I turn into my animal form?! How in the heck do I do that?" I asked. "Easy just close your eyes for a moment and focus on your main animal form then your eyes will open and flash a little turning you into your animal." Solar replied. "Um ok." I said back and closed my eyes forcusing on my animal form. It took a moment but then my eyes flashed and I got down on all fours. "Wow! Look at that?! She is a purple and blue cat! With a lion tail and tiger stripes." Nightshade's eyes widen. Ryder smiled and seemed impressed. Crystal clapped her hands together. "Let the fight begin!" SolarSky waved a signel and I got into a battle stance. Hidden smirked "Just because your new I won't hold back." He turned into his wolf form. "He was so much bigger than me how in the hell was I suppose to beat him?" I thought to myself. He growled and then ludged at me. I quickly dodged and I didn't even know I could dodge so fast like that. Hidden let out a howl and his paws began to glow green. The arena floor then melted into the ground and leaving me trapped in a circle. "You can't jump now kitty. Else if you want to fall into the underground?" He narrowed his eyes. I didn't want to take that risk but I did anyways, I leaped as far as I could and was so close to the other side but fell. I latched my claws dip in the side of the cliff and pulled myself back up. "Hmm... well try this on for sizes." the wolf then vanished into thin air leaving an acid cloud. "Ahh it burns!" I yowled and closed my eyes, I couldn't see. "Focus Ghost! And fight back!" Solar yelped out. I stood there still and next thing I knew I clawed Hidden right across his face when he just reapeared behind me. Hidden fell smack on the ground and the arena went back to normal. I still was blind though. "Not bad for your first fight." Solar rubbed my eyes with a wash cloth. "Hurray!" NightShade and Crystal clapped. I turned my attention back to Hidden who was still laying on the ground, he was a bit annoyed. I helped him up though. "Don't be so helpful and sweet all the time alright? It won't do you any good, princess." Hidden growled low at me and walked out. "Don't mind him he just needs to cool off." Crystal said. The next day, I was walking from the store to with some bacon. When I heard Ryder's voice. "You did a good job yesurday." He walked closer to me with his hands in his pockets. "Oh... um you think so?" my face turned a little pink. He nodded. "Wanna walk together back to the building?" he asked. When we got back, of course Nightshade and the others were there to greet me. All but Hidden. I felt bad for him, I hope I didn't hurt his pride too much. "You will train again tomorrow and fight once more this time with Nightshade." Solar smiled proudly. "Hurray! She gets to fight me!" Nightshade bounced around. I gotta admit this is fun and it sure isn't boring like school. Chapter 3: Find Hidden "Has anyone seen Hidden?" Ryder asked all of us as we were in the training room. "No we haven't seen him in a while." Crystal replied. "I am sure the mutt will be fine." Solar said but she felt worried and actually did seem to care but didn't let any of us know. "We should go find him." I explained and put the arrows and bow down. "Good idea, Ghost." Ryder smiled and said proudly. "Oh... um thanks." I blushed. Solar decided to look outside insteed of looking inside the main building with us. She leaped on to the tops of buildings to keep out of sight, her fox tail flowed back and forth, her ear perked up and back trying to listen as best she could. After a bit, she noticed something was defently wrong. Solar didn't give up. Suddenly, she saw a shadow running into the forest. Following it over course she found Hidden who had scars and marks on him, he was in wolf form too. "Go....back to hell.... you bastards." Hidden growled. The shadow roared and charged at him. "Mind if I drop in?" Solar leaped out and set into flames. "What are you doing here fox?" he looked surprized and annoyed. "Oh shut up. You need help and you know it." Solar spatted and clawed the shadow. After them both fighting together the shadow vanished and it was dark out. "You don't have to always be alone, Hidden." Solar looked at him while licking her fur. "What if I want too?" Hidden replied, "What if I could be leader for once? What if...." Solar then inturpted, "But your not right now and I know how you looked at Moon by the way." Hidden's eyes widened and he stayed silent to listen. "I saw how scared you were, how curious too." the fox continued, "You should give her a chance... maybe she will be different from the shadows. You might become friends if you just try and then you won't be so alone." Hidden sat there and thought. "Well you think about it and I will see you at home." Solarsky leaped off to go back home. "Hey, Solar have you found Hidden?" Nightshade said waving her arms around. "Mhm." she nodded and walked off to her room. The door opened and in came Hidden. "Hidden! Your home!" Nightshade said happily and hugged him. "Hidden. Where have you been? You know you shouldn't run off like that and let a lone for so long." Ryder said in a serious tone. "So what. And I can take care of myself you know, Ryder!" Hidden glared at him. Moon and Crystal came in; Crystal crossed her arms and sighed "Will those too ever get along too?" Moon stayed quiet and her eyes looked worried and curious, she wondered why Hidden was acting like this? But she also was glad he was home. "Ugh... to Hell with this shit." Hidden snapped and walked off. A couple hours later, Moon found Hidden in the training room, throwing some daggers at a target. He stopped to take a breathe and wipe off the sweat. "Um.... Hidden?" Moon said softly behind him. "Huh?" Hidden turned to her. "Oh um here...." she said and handed him the package of bacon, "It's for you. To say that I am sorry about the practice fight and claw mark." Hidden's face turned a little pink, "Um thanks." He took the package of bacon. "Look I know you hate me! But.... maybe we can be friends. You don't have to if you don't want too. But I was worried when you left. I didn't mean to make you so angry and hurt your pride." she looked down sadly. Morgan looked at her, his face still a little pink and then back at the bacon package. "No... it's fine. Thanks for the bacon." he finally replied and turned his head away, he could see Solar smiling at him leaning against the training door. "Hmm.... stupid fox." He thought in his mind but turned back to see Moon still a little sad. "Why are you still sad?" he asked. "Well... I just hope that you will be ok." she responded. "I will be don't worry. You need to toughen it up though." Hidden said and walked out of the training area. Moon couldn't help but feel worried about Morgan. But she knew he was right if she ever wanted to fit in. "Hey Moon. I wanna see you after training tomorrow with Nightshade." Ryder walked in and said. "Oh um sure." Ghost said as her face turned pink and looked curious. Chapter 4: The secret necklace "Alright are we ready for our second fight?!" SolarSky held up a green flag. GhostMoon growled and extended her claws, "I am ready." "Yeah me too!" Nightshade smiled. "Alright then, begin the fight!" Solar dropped the flag. Nightshade quickly turned into her form which was a bright light blue dragon. "You go Ghost! You can do it!" Crystal called out who was standing next to Hidden and Ryder. It's been about a month since Ghost joined but she trained hard and proud. Though she wondered when her first fight with a shadow will be? Nightshade roared and swipped her tail under Ghost so she tripped. Moon got up and closed her eyes for a moment then called out an attack, "Shadow Step!" Instaintly the cat moved around really fast so Nightshade wouldn't see her and got confused. "Wow look how fast she is going!" Crystal's eyes sparkled with amazment. "All thanks to Solar's training." Ryder said proudly. "But she still doesn't know how to control it. Let alone if she will be used for the shadows." Hidden crossed his arms. "Don't worry, Hidden. I have something in mind for her." Ryder re asured him. Hidden gave a small glare at Ryder. "This fight is over! Moon wins!" Solar calls out. "Nice fight. I never seen a dragon before." Ghost said to Nightshade. "Thanks your not bad yourself. I was just going easy on you though." She laughed. "Oh?" GhostMoon laughed back. "Hey you two lets go get something to eat." Crystal ran over and hugged us both. "Sure why not." Night and Moon said and followed Crystal and Solar out of the training room, but before Moon walked out, Ryder grabbed her wrist gently. "Don't forget that I want to talk to you." he said. "Oh um right. I won't." her face turned pink and walked out when he let go of her. Hidden just glared at Ryder and didn't know what he was up too, but he wanted too. The girls all stopped and ate lunch at a place called Hotty Hot Dogs. "Hey look that guy over there is cute." Crystal pointed out to a guy who looked semi-tall, with blonde hair and red eyes, for Solar. "Aye he is cute. I wish I could go over and meet him. Wait.... did he just look at me?!" Solar's voice went a little high in excitment. Nightshade laughed, "Solar has a crush already." Ghost wasn't really paying attention, she was nibbling on her hotdog and thinking of what Ryder has in store and why he wants to talk to her? Meanwhile, Hidden was spying on all of them from the buildings, he got the urge for eatting a hotdog but he wanted to see what was up and what was going on, in secret of course. When the girls got back, Ryder was waiting for Moon at the front of the stairs. "Hey Moon. Ready for our talk?" He smiled and had his hands in his pockets. "Oh um yeah sure. I will cya girls later ok?" Moon waved to them and followed Ryder out side again. "So.... am I in trouble or anything?" Moon looked at him worried. "Hmm.... Nay your not in any trouble. I just wanted to walk with you for a bit. That isn't a problem is it?" He glanced at her. "No! Not at all! I mean.... I nvm." she softened her voice. They both stopped at the park and sat down on the bench. Hidden though was still spying and waited by the corner in the dark shade listening. "I been meaning to give something to you." Ryder pulled a small box out and took out a blue sapphire necklace that dangled from a silver chain. "It's beautiful and amazing!" Moon purred and her eyes sparkled. Ryder put it on for her and then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. Hidden's eyes narrowed more and just stayed quiet, he thought to himself, "How is a necklace suppose to help? Let a lone what's with the kiss? Ryder you fool, your suppose to focus on the shadows and keeping her......?" "This necklace is a secret ok? It's suppose to keep your powers under control until you know how to use them correctly. As for the kiss that was for something else." Ryder smiled and looked at the necklace around Moon's neck and then back at her eyes. Hidden just blinked and growled low a bit then turned away to head back home, "So much for being leader and spying.... I hope Moon though won't get caught by the shadows." he mumbled. "So when is my first fight with the shadows?" GhostMoon asked tilting her head to one side. "Well I am sure it will be soon. However, your still learning your powers. If the shadows get a hold of you and you don't know how to control it, then bad things will happen. Not to us or Earth." Ryder explained. "Wait there are more worlds then just here? and I understand now... I mean the controlling powers thing." said Ghost and looked at the stars. "Mhm. Loads of other places. But we can't go yet not until we are at least almost done with the shadows." Ryder smiled and his face turned a little pink watching her with curiousity and happy that she liked the sound of all of this. "I can't wait any longer! Where are Ryder and Moon?!" Nightshade whinned. "I told you they will be back soon, stop whining." Hidden said. "Yeah I am sure they are fine." Crystal re asured. But Hidden was still annoyed of what he saw and heard but he kept it quiet to himself. Soon Moon and Ryder came back home. "Did you guys get hurt? Where did you go?!" Nightshade ran up and hugged them both. "We are fine but I think we will all need sleep first before we talk." Ryder yawned. "Good idea. It's late anyways." Solar agreed. So they all went to bed and Moon felt a whole lot better about joining and couldn't wait for more exciting things to come their way.